


One-Shots

by LissyRayLee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyRayLee/pseuds/LissyRayLee
Summary: One shot book about the DC boys! Feel free to give me some prompt ideas! Requests are open. Just leave me a comment with your idea/request! I will do anything.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. You win

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...this is my first one shot book....hopefully it doesn’t tank. Enjoy! 
> 
> Thnx!
> 
> Lissy Ray Lee

You win. 

* * *

“If you want to do good by him. Leave.” Bruce had said. You wanted Jason to be happy, you wanted to be the one to make him so. To heal him and to make him feel something other than self doubt, self hatred and anger. You could have been that person but _he_ cut you a deal you couldn’t refused. You had a hit out on you courtesy of the Black Mask. Jason some how found out about it and went after Black Mask himself to try and keep you in Gotham. You cursed yourself for letting it slip to Dick that you had to leave Gotham for a bit. Though Jason and yourself haven’t spoken much since he’s been ...back alive...he still cared enough that he went after Black Mask. Then, he got clobbered by the Black Mask and his men. You had made it there just in time to block the deadly shot Black Mask had tried to fire to end the Red Hood. You have to scar on your back to prove it. Jason was in critical condition when you brought him back to the manor as you did not have the tools to heal him. You knew Bruce hated you for reasons unknown...but you never thought he’d gamble Jason’s life to get out of Gotham.   
  


_“I’ll only let you in if you leave Gotham and never come back.“_

_”I promise just please, please heal him.“_

_“We will. He’ll be fine but you must never come back. He wouldn’t be like this if you left when I told you to. He can’t heal properly with you around. Your killing him all over again. Let him go. Let him move on. He’s better off without you.”  
_

_”Fine. FINE. You win. I’ll leave as soon as I know he’s stable. Please.”  
_

It’s been 2 years since that night and that’s why you are currently continuing as Wrath, your ...anti hero persona in Star City. For now, knowing he’s alive is enough...but it still hurts like you wouldn’t believe that you can’t be with him. Near him nor be able to hold him. It’s so _painful_ but he’s alive. His heart is still beating and so is yours. But what good is it if it’s breaking with every beat. 

* * *

Meanwhile in Gotham...

”Bruce how could you? You sent Y/N away? Why? What will Jason say? He’s been looking for her for YEARS! He thinks she’s been kidnapped, you have messed up big time. He has the Al Ghuls looking for her as well. And you know they aren’t going to be happy when they figure out what you have done!” Dick shouts at his former teacher.   
“I am aware. I’m trying to find her as well...I was angry when I saw her carrying my son. _My son._ The one I was supposed to protect him when he was Robin. I failed. He came back from the dead and I had no idea. I failed. He was ambushed by Black Mask and she was able to get him to safely. I _failed._ I keep failing him and when I saw her carrying him, protecting him, doing what I couldn’t for him...I lost my temper. I turned the only thing that could heal him away because I wanted to do it. I’ll give her this. She’s better than I thought. She’s been able to hide from all of us.” Bruce had been looking for you ever since he told your desperate eyes to leave and that you weren’t good for Jason. He saw the heart break in your eyes and he still sent you away as he held onto so many emotions, up until he released them on you.

”You didn’t.“ Jason’s voice entered the space of the Batcave. Bruce spun around to see a seething Jason. “TELL ME YOU DIDN’T SEND HER AWAY. I NEED HER. You knew that and you...tell me you didn’t.” Jason screamed coming out from the shadows. He heard the loud conversation between Dick and Bruce when he entered the Batcave. He got a call from Damien earlier in the day saying Bruce and Dick where fighting again and he would rather they stop so he could study. Bruce stood there in shock not knowing what to tell his son...whom he has failed one again. 

“Jason...I was angry. I’ve been trying to find her and make things right. I will make this right. Just give me more time, she’s been trained by the Al Ghuls as you know. She’s better at hiding than I thought. The only thing I have to go on is she’s somewhere in Star City but...I still cannot seem to locate her.” Jason’s knuckles were white, he was seeing red. Bruce took you away from him. Sent you away like you were to blame...then again he should have spoken to you more. Should have explained himself and told you eveything he was going through...maybe you would have run off with him as well...maybe. 

“Why were you so angry at her? Because she was able to do what you couldn’t? Get use to that feeling Bruce. Because she is going to keep doing what you can’t. I’m going to find her, and bring her home.” Jason sneered.   
“What if she doesn’t want to come home. What if she...” Bruce couldn’t bring himself to say what he had said to you...

”what if he’s better off without her...isn’t that what you said Bruce.” Dick growled. “What else did you say to her exactly?” 

“Enough to make her leave.” Bruce said in a hushed voice. “I told her I ...wouldn’t heal you if she didn’t leave you alone. I told her she needs to let you go and heal without her.”

“So you, not only drove away the one person I’ve ever let into my heart...but you...threatened my life as well? You used me as a ploy to get what you wanted? Haven’t you don’t that enough. Haven’t you killed me ENOUGH?” Jason roared. The hurt was to much. He needed you. Tears formed in his eyes. He needs you now, to make everything ok. To hold him and tell him he’s going to be fine and just needs to let it all out. Jason sinks to his knees. His heart starts to race, he can’t breathe. Another panic attack is coming on, he can’t deal with it anymore. Jason prays to whatever god like being is listening. _Please. Please I haven’t asked for much. Please bring her back to me. Please. I can’t do this anymore. It hurts. It hurts so much._  
“JASON? What is it? What’s wrong!” Bruce rushed over to his son who has clasped on his knees. Jason’s hands were tangled in his jet black hair, tugging at it. Trying to ground himself somehow.   
“Please. Please I need her. I need her. Bring her here to me. Please.” Jason cried to no one in particular. Suddenly, Bruce stepped back, Jason looks up to see shock written in Bruce’s usually stotic features. Warm small arms wrap around him. They pull him into a warm chest, a familiar one. One he hasn’t been invited in for years it seemed.   
“Shhhh. Jason, you must calm down my love. Please.” An angelic voice tries to sooth his pain. It starts to work. “Listen to my heart. Focus on that. Breathe my love. Breathe. I beg you.” Jason looked up to see an older, more beautiful, angelic version of you. He had not been this close to you since you two were 15. You had changed. You were pretty back then sure but now...now you’re beautiful. Jason’s tears slowly stop. He grips onto your shirt.   
“Y/N. Are you really here? Have you come home?” Jason waits you to disappear. He waits for you to say no. But it never came. You tilt his chin up with your delicate finger.   
“I have come back to you.” You say smiling softly.   
“How?” Bruce’s voice booms. You don’t look away from Jason, keeping your eyes locked you help him to his feet and wipe the excess tears from his cheeks.   
“I called her sir.” Alfred says as he enters the room. “Miss L/N, would never dare not answer a call from me. I simply told her what has happened. I would have called sooner, however, I wanted her to come back on her own. She did by the way, I just told her where you were Master Jason. She wanted to see you as soon as she could. Good timing as always Miss L/N.” Alfred said smiling at you and Jason who had not looked away from eachother. Jason rested his forehead on yours and took a deep breath letting out a small laugh.   
“Let’s go home Princess. We have come catching up to do. Jason says taking your hand into his, making his way to the exit of the cave when Bruce finally spoke after the shock wore off.   
“Y/N,” he says as you turn to him. “You win. Take care of him. Do what I couldn’t.” He says sadly.   
“I’ll do what you couldn’t...and then some.” You say as you and Jason walk out the Batcave, out of the manor and out of Gotham. Oh don’t worry. You’ll be back. You both will and you both will take over because you will make sure Bruce knows the consequences of his actions are going to be severe. He’s going to know, you win. 


	2. Under the Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is saved by Jason Todd AKA Red Hood after she is ambushed by the Fearsome Hand of Four. After Jason reveals himself to the reader, adult emotions continue where child ones left off. 
> 
> 18+ Smut warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya smut warning.
> 
> Get some holy water.

You sit against the wall breathing heavily. The gag still around your head, your hands and still tied behind your back and your eyes are still covered.   
“They’re not gonna hurt you.” A low voice speaks up. “I took care of them.” You hear foot steps approach you. A hand goes to your cheek, moving downward you flinch as the gloves hand brushes up against the bruises around your neck. “Which one did this?” The low voice asks taking the gag off.   
“The cyclops guy.” You whisper starting to feel a bit of comfort from the stranger who had just saved you.   
“Well then I’m glad I blow his head off.” The vice said with a low chuckle. You then felt both hands go to your blindfold, upon taking it off your eyes adjust to see the Red Hood kneeling in front of you. “That’s better isn’t it?” He asks. You nod. He then reaches behind you with his knife and easily cuts the ropes revealing your bruised wrists from how tight they had tied them. You hear his growl.   
“I should have finished them all off...” He says. You bring your hands in front of you trying to regain feeling back in them but not succeeding. Upon seeing your failing efforts the Red Hood takes your hands into his own and he starts _massaging_ them. He is surprisingly gentle considering he has gloves on. You don’t pull away as you had thought you were going to die not to long ago and let him sooth your aching wrists.   
“Thank you.” You finally are able to say. His helmet snaps up as if in shock. “What?” You ask, “No ones ever thanked you before? I mean...you have been cleaning up the streets of Gotham.” He chuckles.   
“From what I hear, that all started with you. You killed the joker did you not?” This time you were shocked.   
“Not many people know that.” You say quietly. “I’m on the Big Bad Bat’s list because of it.”

”Well ya, he doesn’t like it when his play dates get ruined.” Red Hood says. You can almost hear the smirk under his helmet. “Why did you end the Joker to begin with? How old are you now? 20? The joker died about 5 years ago, which means you would have been like 15 or 16. A little young for murder.” You start to get angry, is this guy serious. You yank your hands away from his grasp.   
“You’re one to judge. It wasn’t murder, for your information. It was justice, justice for everyone he hurt, he killed.” You say starting to stand up.   
“Really? And what made you finally decided enough was enough?” Red Hood asks standing up as well.   
“He killed my love.” You say angrily. “In the most brutal way possible. The joker died the same night my love did.” Red Hood didn’t say anything for a while, then he lifts his hands and takes off his helmet. Your heart drops. Tears start to fill you eyes, the face of your love stares back at you. The face that’s haunted you for years, the one you never got to say goodbye to, the one you’ve been longing to see again.   
“Remember me?” He says smiling. You stay put. Unable to understand how this is happening. “Hey? Y/N it’s me. It’s Jason. Your Jason. Say something please.” Jason says slowly moving forward. He clearly sees your internal struggle, or fully understanding what’s happening. “Nothing to say? That’s ok. I’m honestly just happy to be here in front of you. Even if you do look like a gaping fish.” That snapped you out of it.   
“Gaping...excuses me? You’ve been dead for 5 years to me and you come back and think I’m not gonna be surprised? If you are back all this time why didn’t you come back to me?” The anger boils back up.   
“I would never want you to see me like that. The pit, the Lazarus pit Y/N, it’s real and it _changed_ me. It made me insane. I wanted to kill, to hurt, to _maim_ , eveything. I was afraid I’d hurt you. I promised you a long time ago I’d never hurt you.” Jason finishes cupping your cheeks with his hands, the helmet forgotten on the ground. You do the same, seeing if he’s actually here with you or if it’s all an evil dream. But you feel him...you see him. Seeing your still not convinced he’s real, Japan takes your hand and puts it to his chest. You feel is heart beat, it’s fast...is he worried you’ll reject him? You look up at him, and finally a small smile appears on your lips. A sigh escapes you and without thinking you wrap your arms around him. Jason does the same to you. You don’t know how long you stayed this way but it was to short in your opinion. Jason was the first to pull away. ”Come on, my safe house isn’t far. It’s time for _your_ love to show you. How much he’s missed you.” Jason says in a hushed voice that sends shivers down your spine. He then sweeps you off your feet, and grapples to his safe house. All the while enjoying you clinging onto him yet again. Like how you use to when you both wee 15 and he’d visit you as Robin in the night. You both had changed physically but emotionally he believes you are both the same but the love you feel for each-other has grown stronger. How right he is. One at his safe house you both make it inside to see it’s so clean and homey. You smile and follow Jason inside. Not knowing all the whole you looking around the house his eyes are glued to you. Like you would disappear if he looked away for a minute.   
“Jason?” He snaps out of his deep thought to see your confused expression. But hearing his name roll of your lips again after all these years awakened something in him. He gingerly made his way over to you and finally sealed his lips together with yours. The feeling was indescribable. You both felt alive after all this time. Sure you two kissed when you both were 15 but nothing compares to the feeling his lips on you now. Heal pooled between your legs. You need him. Now. You pulled back from the kiss and look into his eyes. Those blue eyes that now had hints of green in them. _The pit did this to him._ It didn’t matter to you. He is still beautiful. “Jason.” You say more certain. “How much did you miss me?” The words came out like a whisper. But Jason took them as a challenge. He smiles, that same crooked up to no good smile that stole your heart years ago. Not saying a word he rips your shirt and shorts in half leaving you in your under wear. He takes his clothing off as well and brings you back for another kiss. Your body felt like you were on fire. A good kinda fire though. So alive. You feel so alive. Jason starts to guide you to the bed and gently pushes you down, never disconnecting your lips. You slide up onto the bed making room for him and bring him closer. “Jason. Show me.” You say. Again hearing his name for the third time, his heart accelerates. 

“Take everything off.” He says as he take off his underwear. You start to get self conscious now. He’s absolutely beautiful and- “Don’t. I know what your thinking. Don’t. Please don’t. Hell, I’m nervous too. I haven’t done this either but it’s us. _Us_ Y/N. Nothing fits together more perfectly than us. Tonight is about us and what we’ve done for each other. Trust me.” You took a deep breath and took the rest of your clothing off. Not completely exposed to him, you lay back on the bed. He hovers over you. You feel his hardness on the inside of your thighs. It sent the warm feeling in between your legs again. You then wrap your legs around his waist and pull him closer. Your body achy for him.   
“Jason. Please.” You say. That got his attention again and he sheathed himself fully inside your aching pussy. You inhale sharply. It didn’t hurt. You just didn’t expect the wave of pleasure that ran through your body. Jason however thought he hurt you and started to panic.   
“Y/N are you ok? Shit sorry I should have-“ you cut him off by kissing him.   
“Move Jason. Please.” You say. He kisses back and finally starts to thrust in and out of you. Moans filled the air. Heavy breathing and curses joined in. You kept saying his name lien a prayer. Each time seemed to keep him going. Like he wanted to answer every time you called. A tingling sensation started to spread through your legs and travel up. You were reaching your climax. Jason’s thrusts became slower, sloppier. He was almost there as well.   
“Jason, I love you.” You moan. Suddenly he stops. Had you said the wrong thing? You open your eyes to meet his. They are filled with surprise and love.   
“Say it again.” He whispers. Shocked you stay quiet. Apparently for to long as he thrusts hard, making you scream. “Say it again.” He demands. “Please.” Your heart twists itself after you hear the desperation in his voice. “I love you.” You say again. Jason starts thrusting, rocking his hips with yours. 

”Again.” He pleads. “I’ve loved you since we were 15. I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long. Please say it again.”   
“I love you. I love you.” You repute over and over again. Until you reach your climax. You screamed as a wave of unbelievable pleasure surged through you.   
“fuck.” Was all Jason said as he released into you. You didn’t care if he came inside, you were on birth control anyway. Jason collapses on top of you and you start running you fingers through his hair. He humms with constant and rolls off of you. He then traces over you swollen lips with his finger tips as if admiring what he’s done. Then, his eyes catch the bruises the Fearsome Hand of Four had left, he knew he’d deal with them later. No one, will ever hurt you again. Not when he’s around to protect you. Not even Batman can stop him. Jason pulls you into his chest, noticing that your heart beats sink up. Of course they would. They belong together. After both of you catch your breath, you hug him closer and realize just how tired you really are. Sensing your decline in energy, Jason kisses the top of your head. “Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. I’ll always be here. From this day on. I promise.” You smile to yourself.   
“Jason?” You day looking up at him through tired eyes. Jason raises an eyebrow in question. ”Te amo, amica mea.“ (I love you my love in Latin). Jason’s eyes widen.   
“The amo, amica mea.” He repeats and watches you drift off to sleep. Once he knows your in a deep sleep he puts his gear back on and heads out the door but not before leaving a note for you in case you wake up and not see him. It simply says that he’s running to the store to get more food for both of you. Of course he wasn’t only doing that, but you didn’t need to know that. He kisses your forehead once more and heads to the last known hide out of the Fearsome Hand of Four, well three now. Soon to be none. No one will hurt you ever again. He will make sure of that. 


End file.
